Decsions
by i-love-all-things-twilight
Summary: Bella Swan lives in Forks, and is best friends with Jacob Black. The Cullens move to Forks and they become friends fast, will Bella and Edward be friends, or more? Suggestions are appreciated : please read and review xxx


First chapter.

I live in a very small town called forks, in Washington; most people generally go past it without thinking. I guess if you blink you would miss the whole town, but I do love it as it is where I grew up and lived in till I was seven. Also because it's where my oldest and fondest friends and family live. It almost always rains in forks, but I adore the rain so it doesn't really bother me.

My best friend is Jacob Black we have known each other since we were fashioning pampers best nappies, and our friendship is still strong as ever. Throughout our childhood our parents said we were inseparable, though our relationship became more and more like a brothers and sisters (without all the arguing and fighting.)

To be honest it never really occurred to me to make new friends, I never really learnt how.

I was born here in forks, and I lived here with my dad Charlie and my mom Renee till I was six and a half. That was when my mom wanted a, as she put it, "change of scenery." and we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. I have to say that forks and Arizona are completely different topics, like 'chocolate and cheese.' Forks is small and closed off - it has an almost comforting and homey sense radiating from the woods and diners that are a well known place in the miniscule town where you known practically everyone. Phoenix on the other hand is a very large city and in all the hustle and bustle you are just another unimportant person. It is so lush and grand and even modern compared to forks, and it is so glamorously hot there compared to the almost all year round rain in forks.

This particular morning the sun was miraculously shining, I had to take a double take. My school clothes were proudly hanging in my wooden oak dresser.

Once I was dressed in my black skirt, white shirt, with my black tie and blazer hanging onto my shoulders I took out my black socks and shoes from my dresser and ran downstairs. I skipped into the kitchen - got a cereal bar for my breakfast -and said bye to my dad. After i was fully dressed i got my bag and left.

When I was halfway down the pathway to the gate I saw Jake turn the corner.

Jake lived in la push which is a reservation. But unlike the kids on the rez - who went to school and the Quileute grammar school - Jake came to forks high. Jake lives with his dad in a small country house, it's like a second home to me (I even have my own room there.) Jake has two sisters but they both live in Hawaii so they rarely visit. We spent most our childhood together and so we know as much as we can possibly know about each other.

He was wearing black trousers and black adidas trainers, a spotless white shirt with a black tie and a black blazer. His dark black hair was styled normally in spikes.

"Hey Bells!" he was practically singing to me while he nudged my shoulder.

"Hey Jake." I replied while munching on my cereal bar. We chatted aimlessly on the way to school. As we walked through the big iron gates of the school and then the huge metal detectors. I took the time to point out my metal earrings when the machine started making noises. Jake, with a goofy grin on his face waited for me to walk over to where he was standing and reminded me that it was a Monday, so rounders is on tonight as well as rugby. I grinned at him widely to show my appreciation at this fact.

Jake is always so cheerful and calm, even when things are going wrong or he is running late. I always had to remind him if we were already two hours late, so there was no point in going where ever we were meant to be.

So the clear fact that the second bell had already rang informing us that we were now late to first lesson, still didn't bother him. It was Monday so therefore the most excruciatingly boring day of the god damn week!

I had double science, double Math's and English... torture. The only thing I had to look forward to was rounders. I was now absolutely dreading walking in to science, my dim-witted imbecile of a teacher Mr. Jullian-Ottie was in one of his - as he thinks - funny moods. Joy*!  
(* note the sarcasm) This is where he seems to like to make fun of us and give detentions to people who interrupt his utter nonsense.

We thought it would be safe to open the door slightly. And we crawled silently to our seats, while the guys in the class distracted sir. When we got to our stools in the lab we looked at each other and seemed quite proud he hadn't noticed us yet we quickly shot into our seats when he turned to write something on the whiteboard. We knew he hadn't seen us as he was still talking; we passed notes to each other for the remainder of the lesson. Went the bell went we dashed through the playground in the rain to the already crowded surroundings of the canteen.

We pulled out a lunch table and Jake pushed it to the ground. We talked and shared a pizza slice that we bought. As I was wrestling Jake for the last bite i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face an unfamiliar stranger.

"Hi." She said. She was relatively short with black spiky hair and sharp green eyes, she was really pretty. "I'm new and I was wondering when the sports teams started after school?"

I replied, "Yeah they start at around three thirty, what one are you planning on going to?" I asked her.

She smiled and replied confidently, "Rounders, me and my sister were in our old team." She said proudly. I smiled politely. Out of nowhere Jake randomly entered the conversation.

"I'm Jacob, nice to meet you; our Bella here is rounders captain, three years running!" He added before I punched him in the chest with my elbow and shushed him. He sounded like a flipping proud mother, boasting about her child. I turned back to the girl and apologized for that, she said that her name was Alice, and I told her my name.

She said she had to go and told me she would see me later. She cheerfully said, "Bye Bella!" As she walked out the canteen. Math's was terribly boring and so was English, especially because Jake wasn't in any of those classes, lunch was ok and so was form time. Alice was in my English class, but i don't think she saw me.

After English I was really excited for rounders !!!


End file.
